


As The Wind Blows

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 黄金の太陽 開かれし封印 | Golden Sun
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Golden Sun AU, djinn, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.





	1. A Fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This Ishimaru is based an an alternate version of Ishimaru from his early designs. His personality and some parts of his past are different from canon but he's still largely the same person.

How had it come to this? All he had wanted was to be normal like everyone else was. Now here he was cowering in a dingy alley like the spineless and pathetic freak he was, his thin frame shaking as he tried to block out all of the negative thoughts he was hearing around him as he held his head and cried. All because he’d panicked from being around so many people at once and the barrage of thoughts he’d encountered.

Ever since he was a child Ishimaru had possessed some strange and unnatural abilities. At first all he’d hear was odd whispers that he’d just attributed to the wind but as he grew older they had become clearer and now he could perfectly hear what everyone close to him was thinking about. Which had lead to the village deeming him nothing more than some sort of demon. 

Even if he kept to himself most of the time with the horrible things they thought of him his bright crimson eyes and his strange powers only made it worse for him. He couldn’t help but think he’d been cursed in some way. Even if he didn’t want to believe the rumors about his family. They had already gained a stain on their reputation due to his grandfather. 

Though he’d been trying to keep that information hidden as much as he could. That was the reason he even lived in the village after all. His family didn’t wish for the association with “Toranosuke The Terrible” as his grandfather had been labeled as. The fact that his powers were similar as well only made him want to hide them even more and was part of the reason he was horribly withdrawn and disgusted with himself. 

Why?! Why couldn’t he contain them properly either?! He had been doing his best to block out every thought that came to his ears since he was a child after all to no avail as how anxious he was made it hard for him to control it in the least leading to people staring at him as he walked by. Though he thankfully had managed to be able to control his abilities enough that a wind storm or lightning didn’t appear every time he felt lonely or scared. 

In any case he couldn’t possibly show his face with how disgracefully he’d acted-

_Huh? Why’s this guy cryin’ in th’ alley like that? The hell?_

The confused thought made him tense and slowly gaze over to see one of the villagers staring at him with what looked like concern and bewilderment. Though he could also sense anger from him as well. Which was why he quickly got to his feet and tried to rush past him in his panic. A firm hand closed around his arm preventing that from happening however.

“Hang on! What’s goin’ on? Why are ya cryin’ by yerself like that?”

The words went past him dimly as the contact instantly brought to mind the terrible things that had been done to him over the years, his breathing immediately getting rapid. Images of people pinning him to the ground or against a wall to beat him up. People throwing anything and everything at him as they berated him with both their voices and minds. And worst of all people pulling him along as he fought only to end up locked in some room or thrown down a hill and left there as they laughed mercilessly at his panic. 

Those images played through his terrified mind and he let out a cry of panic as a result right before a large gust of wind formed around him and threw them both back sending him straight into a wall and knocking the breath out of him as he collapsed to the ground with a sob. Why!? Why did he have to be so pathetic and useless!? 

Now that this stranger had seen his wind powers surely he would be even more inclined to hurt him. The mere thought of that made him curl into a shivering ball and he shielded himself with his arms the best that he could as he waited for him to do what any of the other villagers would upon seeing him, a small gust of wind swirling around him with how frightened he was. 

Though… What he was hearing from the other’s thoughts instantly shocked and confused him to his core. He was naturally utterly caught off guard by what had happened of course but he also sensed… concern? He was… worried about him? Why? Why should he be thinking that about him? It didn’t make sense in the least! He was nothing more than a freak after all… 

_W-why? W-why are you…!? D-don’t you… hate me?_

The other froze as he heard him speak to him with his thoughts and he sniffed as he slowly glanced over to him with sheer bewilderment and fear present in his crimson eyes only to see him moving towards him. The wind picked up more as he approached but what he heard next made it peter out instantly and he froze in pure shock. 

_How can I hate ya when I don’t even know ya? Ya didn’t do anythin’ wrong! Are ya okay though? Ya hit that wall pretty damn hard… I’m sorry I scared ya like that… Uh… How th’ hell are ya hearin' this though?_

He was… talking to him with his thoughts? What on earth!? No one had ever reacted so calmly to him either so he didn’t know what to make of him at all. Who was this man!? The other seemed to understand how confused he was by it as he held out a hand to help him up and grinned softly at him showing that he had fang-like teeth. 

“I don’t know how yer readin’ my mind like that but… Ya don’t seem like a bad guy either! What do ya say we get out of here huh?” 

At that Ishimaru stared at his hand perplexed before carefully taking it and letting him pull him to his feet, sniffing as he hastily wiped at his eyes with a shaking hand before letting out a small squeak as the other patted him on the back and started to lead him out of the alley. Why he was being so forward with him he didn’t know but he was at least relieved that he wasn’t plotting to do something to him. Though… It was going to be hard to explain why his clothes were so filthy now…


	2. A Little Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is based an an alternate version of Ishimaru from his early designs. His personality and some parts of his past are different from canon but he's still largely the same person.  
> *I'm basing Mondo's crew largely off the pirates in The Lost Age but mixing in elements of the first game as well so how the story progresses will be different from canon.

He soon came to find out that the man’s name was Mondo as they walked along and his confusion only grew from what the other’s thoughts were telling him. Naturally he knew of the reputation of the Crazy Diamonds, a band of pirates that had been plundering various port towns as of late, but why they were in a village nowhere near a port was troubling. 

Especially as there was nothing for them to take with how poor the residents were including himself. What on earth were they up to? Mondo must have seen how puzzled and scared he was becoming as well as he suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and grinned down at him once again. Even as Ishimaru tensed at the sudden embrace and tried to avoid the gaze of the villagers that saw them as they passed.

“I told ya! Ya got nothin’ to worry about with me! I’m not gonna mess with ya!” _Th’ hell’s this guy been through? He keeps lookin’ around like somethin’ gonna come after him…  
_

Goodness… It was difficult to separate his thoughts from his words but he tried his best. It was mainly why he tended to have trouble talking with others though. People’s thoughts usually came at a faster pace than the time it took for them to speak so everything would get mixed together from time to time. Which was why he tried to keep his responses as brief as possible. The judgement from those around them was not helping him either and he tried his best to block their harsh thoughts out the best he could even as his thin frame started shaking more. 

“A-ah… I-I… I-I suppose not…”

Mondo frowned at that and to his complete surprise started walking along with him a little faster until they were in a part of the village that wasn’t as populated before letting out a sigh and gazing down to him with what looked like concern and curiosity. He likely had noticed how hard it was for him to focus along with the small breeze following behind them after all. 

“Ya alright? Yer real pale right now… I’m guessin’ it was whatever those people were thinkin’… What’s with them anyway? Why th’ hell are they treatin’ ya like shit?” _Damn bastards… Whatever they did to this kid can’t be too good… He’s really freaked out… Damn it…_

The combination of him asking him so directly along with the angry tone of his thoughts made him whimper softly and he fidgeted as he put some distance between them. Why!? Why did a renowned criminal like him want to help him so terribly much? He couldn’t understand it… Especially because he could tell that what he was saying was honest and he wasn’t trying to deceive him. 

_Why?_

Mondo’s tone changed as soon as he thought that and he let out a deep sigh before gently pulling Ishimaru into a hug to the dark haired boy’s complete and utter shock, the wind petering out around them as he sniffled and gazed up to see the other gazing down at him with worry and a small smile of reassurance. 

“’Cause ya seem like a nice guy and ya shouldn’t have to be treated like that… No one should… Ya know don’t ya? About my crew? Th’ way ya got nervous all of a sudden makes me think ya do… I’m not here to take anythin’ though… I uh… I came to find someone…” _I jus’ hope th’ guy’s actually here… He promised he’d tell me what he knows…_

Ishimaru gazed up at him with complete bewilderment at that and remained stiffly in his arms as he puzzled over who on earth someone like Mondo could possibly be speaking with in a village as small as his. There were only a certain amount of traders that came through that he didn’t know after all and with where the village was sitting visitors simply weren’t common. Whoever this person was had to be rather imposing… 

He came out of his thoughts as he felt Mondo pat his shoulder though and involuntarily flinched before glancing up at him shyly. How a pirate as notorious as him could be so kind was something that was hard for him to fathom but he appreciated it nonetheless. Even if how the other was acting towards him was drawing more attention than he wanted at the moment.

“E-eh… I-I… I-I do not know who you c-could be talking about but… I-it should not be terribly h-hard to find them… T-they will likely be t-thinking about meeting with you…”

He hardly finished speaking before Mondo hugged him tightly and chuckled happily in response making him let out a cry of surprise as the other grinned down at him. Affection was something he rarely received after all so having someone be so forward with him instantly made him flush and awkwardly try to hide his embarrassment and confusion. 

“Hell yeah!! Let’s go find em’ then! Do ya know where th’ guy might be hangin’ out?” _Shit… I’m really lucky I ran into this guy… That bastard’s been hard as hell to find…_

Hearing how pleased and relieved the other was in both his words and his thoughts made him smile to himself and he couldn’t help but feel strangely calmed by it as he quietly pointed out where the market happened to be. Even if Mondo confused him quite a bit and the nature of what he wanted to meet that person about worried him. He was merely glad to have been of some assistance to someone after so terribly long. 

Mondo seemed to have picked up on how much more calm he was as well because he patted his shoulder again and to his surprise wrapped his arm around his shoulders as they started walking along to search for the man. Goodness… It was going to take time for him to get used to that wasn’t it? At least in the time they had for now. 

Once Mondo found who he was looking for he likely wouldn’t need him around after all. That was how most people felt about him and he would likely leave soon regardless. It was best to merely assist him and then head home as it would be getting late by the time they finished. It was foolish to think anything would change in the least… _  
_


	3. A Misled Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Ishimaru is based an an alternate version of Ishimaru from his early designs. His personality and some parts of his past are different from canon but he's still largely the same person.  
> *Lemuria is a fabled city that forms a good part of both games and the city of Tolbi is an important location as well.

With the time of day it was the small market was packed with villagers who were rushing about and buying from the traders that came into town every so often to sell their wares. It was the most likely place that the man Mondo was searching for would be. How on earth he was supposed to be able to find him with so many thoughts present was beyond him though. 

Not to mention that hearing so many voices at once instantly made him cower and whimper as he held his head, his thin frame shaking as he tried his best to block them out as he moved along. He had to push through it to find whoever was waiting to speak with Mondo. It was quickly overwhelming him though and he couldn’t help but start to feel the harsh judgement and hatred that they all held for him drowning him. Why did he ever think he would be able to help the other with how spineless he was!?

Though he soon found himself in another alley suddenly with Mondo holding him close and attempting to help him as the thoughts grew dimmer. What… What on earth…? How long had he been there? From what he could see from down the overgrown space the amount of villagers had decreased quite a bit so it had to have at the least been an hour. Goodness… Why did he have to be so utterly pathetic? 

“Ya look like yer doin’ better… I’m sorry I made ya walk into that… I shouldn’t have pushed ya into helpin’ me so much…” _Th’ way he was freakin’ out… What th’ hell did these people do to him?_

The combination of the other holding him and speaking to him quietly made him start to tear up from how unused to such concern he was. Why?! Why did this man care for someone he hardly knew about? It puzzled him to his core. Though at the moment he couldn’t help but start to sob and cling to him tightly with how starved of any sort of affection he was as his thin frame shook. 

He could sense the other start to instantly worry more about him as a result and scramble to calm him down as his thoughts started filling with panic about how he may have upset him more. Though the instant Mondo rubbed his back in order to do so he practically melted into the touch, a soft gasp escaping him before he flushed and calmed. What was this? Why did it feel so… reassuring?

He must have been starting to doze off from how overwhelmingly good it felt because Mondo suddenly shook his shoulder and brought him out of the haziness he was in making him blink and gaze up at him with confusion before flushing as he saw the other smiling down at him. What on earth was he doing? Why was he letting himself be so vulnerable!?  

“Glad yer feelin’ better! I was gettin’ kinda worried… I uh… guess ya liked that then…” _That’s th’ calmest I’ve ever seen th’ guy… Heh… It was kinda nice to see him smile though… Shit! What th’ hell am I thinkin’?!_

Ishimaru could not help but let out a squeak of pure embarrassment as he heard those thoughts along with felt how strangely happy the other was before he started trying to hide those thoughts, hiding his face in his hands as he sputtered. Though… It was oddly rather nice to have someone think of him so positively… Goodness… He didn’t know what on earth to do around this man! He was so entirely different from what he was used to. 

He glanced out of his hands as he heard the other chuckle though and gasped in pure shock as the other patted his shoulder and gave him a fang toothed smile, awkwardly shuffling in place as the other helped him to stand. Why he was so kind to him he simply couldn’t fathom but he supposed it was better than what he was used to. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed ya know! Ya seemed real happy! Yer a nice guy for helpin’ me out though… I appreciate that! Let’s go find th’ guy again! There’s less people around so ya should be able to find him better… If ya start feelin’ scared again though jus’ tell me… I’ll help ya out… Okay?” _He heard me thinkin’ about him!! Damn it!! Uh… If yer hearin’ this right now… I uh… I didn’t mean it like that… I was jus’… glad ya were feelin’ better… I meant what I was sayin’ to ya though…_

Before he could respond to what Mondo had been thinking the other quickly moved to the end of the alley and peered out, motioning for him to follow along as he clearly tried to hide how embarrassed he was from him. Perhaps it was for the better… He didn’t want to embarrass or worry him any further than he already had. All he was going to do was to assist him in finding the person he needed to speak with and then head home. It was rather dangerous to be out at night with the monsters that often roamed about near the village after all. 

Mondo seemed to agree as he had to speed walk to keep up with him as he looked around and it wasn’t until they reached the edge of the market that he was able to stop to catch his breath. Hopefully now that they were away from  most of the crowd it would be easier to find the person that the other was looking- Oh… He froze as he started to hear someone else’s thoughts around them and anxiously glanced around to find where it was coming from. 

There seemed to be no one around them at the moment oddly enough… So where…? He had hardly focused on the thoughts before a figure came around the corner and ushered them to follow him into one of the dingy shops making him hide behind Mondo in response as they slowly followed the stranger. Though as soon as the door closed behind them the stranger seemed eager to talk about what he and Mondo had been meeting for as he pushed back his hood revealing a rather ragged and red-haired appearance as his blue eyes shone. 

“Okay so! Ya wanna know about Lemuria right? Well I have just the info you need!” _This is perfect! No one ever believes me about this shit! This guy seems serious about this though from the way he’s looking at me… Where to start?_

Ishimaru blinked in some surprise as he heard what the other was saying and peered around Mondo to see a robed figure behind the counter. Was that was this was all about? Nothing more than a legend? Why on earth would Mondo want to know about something like that from someone as shady as this man? And why was he so pleased at the moment and enthralled by what he was saying?! 

“Hell ya I do! Ya gotta tell me everythin’ ya know! We had a damn deal! Ya tell me about Lemuria and I help ya get into Tolbi before th’ festival!” _This guy better not be lyin’ either… I need some kinda lead… Everythin’ I’ve heard has jus’ been rumors… I can’t keep findin’ nothin’! Daiya’s dependin’ on me…_

As soon as he heard that he realized why Mondo was so willing to believe the other. From what he could feel he was desperate about finding Lemuria and the person he was currently thinking about likely had something to do with that. It made his heart sink knowing how hard he had to have been looking for a sign of the legendary city and how poorly it seemed to be going. He… He wanted to help him… Mondo hadn’t needed to help him so far but he had and he wanted to repay his kindness…

“I-I don’t think he c-can help you… I-I can only hear rumors… W-we shouldn’t waste our time with s-someone as dubious as him…” 

Mondo froze when he heard that and growled as he walked over to the other man and held him up by his robe, pure and deep anger emanating from him as he started to threaten the other who immediately tried to deny what he’d said. It was enough to make Ishimaru hide in the corner from how raw it was. He couldn’t let him hurt the other man though. Especially as he could tell that he hadn’t known Mondo wanted true information. Which was why even if he was terrified to his core he forced himself to walk over to him and place a shaking hand on his arm as he quietly asked him to put the man down. 

“Why th’ hell should I let this bastard off!? He tricked me! I didn’t come all this way to lose more time because of this asshole!” _Damn it!! I should have known somethin’ was up! He was way too quick to wanna tell me!_

The other man let out a cry as Mondo’s grip was tight and pleaded ignorance which he could tell was sincere from the frantic thoughts the other was having. It only made Ishimaru whimper in response and beg him once again to not hurt the man. Mondo turned his gaze down at him at that and with a deep sigh dropped the other man before turning to leave. 

“…Fine. He’s not worth it anyway… I’m goin'… Ya comin’?” _Shit… Another dead end… How th’ hell am I supposed to find Lemuria when this keeps happenin’?_

It truly hurt to both hear and feel how upset Mondo was and he merely walked out of the building with him quietly as his thin frame shook and he tried to hold back his emotions. Now that this matter was done it was best to leave and return home. Mondo had more important matters to attend to after all and it would be wrong of him to keep him…


	4. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

He had hardly made it out of the market and down the dirt path before the sound of footsteps caught his attention and he gasped as he saw that it was Mondo. What on earth!? Why was he following him? He had to get back to the person he was worried about! Why was he wasting his time to come after him when there was no reason for him to do so?

In any case he paused and wrung his hands as he kept a short distance between them as the other stopped to catch his breath and gazed up at him from where he was leaning against his knees, his worry instantly becoming clear to him. Why was… Mondo so concerned about someone like him when he had far more important things to do?

“Damn… Yer fast when ya wanna be… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to lose it like that… I was jus’… gettin’ my hopes up too much… I didn’t mean to scare ya…” _Me and my damn temper… I mean th’ guy deserved it for trickin’ me like that but… Damn it… I still shouldn’t have scared th’ guy so bad…_

He was… worried he had frightened him? It certainly was something rather terrifying to see but… That wasn’t why he had started to return to his home in the least. The taller man clearly didn’t need his assistance anymore so there was no point in delaying him from what he needed to do. Which was he shook his head in response to the other and moved back with a degree of sadness. 

“I-I… T-that… T-that wasn’t why I left… Y-you shouldn’t waste your t-time with me… S-someone else needs you… I-AH!?”

He let out cry of terror and surprise as Mondo rushed up to him and pulled him close, freezing in place in response. What was he going to do!? Had he upset him!? Was… he crying? He could sense a deep sadness emanating from his thoughts and he couldn’t help but start to cry himself as he felt how much the other was shaking against him. Whatever had happened to the one he was trying so desperately to help had to be terrible. 

Which was why he couldn’t help but want to comfort him at least a little. Even if the idea of hugging him was quite awkward for him and he didn’t know him too well. His need to help was too strong though so he carefully wrapped his arms around the other and gently patted his back even as he was unsure of the best way to assist him. He’d been around others so little that this sort of thing was foreign to him. 

Though he seemed to be helping at least a little as Mondo hugged him closer and sniffed as he sobbed before slowly pulling himself together and eventually letting go of him to turn and wipe at his eyes with what appeared to be embarrassment. This was not at all how he was expecting things to turn out that day in the least.

“Heh… Sorry about that… I guess it jus’ all hit me… I was really bettin’ on gettin’ somethin’ out of that bastard… Ya know don’t ya? Ya must have heard me thinkin’ about it… Its my bro… He’s… He’s not doin’ too well… I need to- I have to find Lemuria… Like hell I’m lettin’ anythin’ happen to him… I… I was hopin’… ya might wanna come with me? Ya helped me a hell of a lot already and I get th’ feelin’ that ya’d be better off away from these people with th’ way they prolly treat ya…”  _And I mean that too… I’m not jus’ sayin’ it… Do ya like it better if I talk out loud or like this?_

What… What on earth was this?! He truly wanted him of all people to come with him!? Why?! They had barely spent time together at all! All he’d done was show how spineless he was in front of this man and just barely happened to lead him where he needed to go. Why should he want someone like that around him? Not to mention that he was a criminal and he didn’t wish to be caught up in whatever illegal activities he was part of. 

Though… Though all the same… Mondo seemed to have a reason for why he had been doing all of those things. It had to be part of his efforts to find Lemuria. He couldn’t help but feel for the other in how much trouble he was going through to save him. Not to mention… He could sense that he was being sincere in what he was saying and thinking. Why…? Why was this man wanting to help him so much? He just… He couldn’t understand…

Mondo seemed to be able to tell how puzzled he was from it all because he merely placed a hand on his shoulder gently and gazed down at him with a warmth that immediately made him start to tear up from how overwhelmed he was, flushing a bright red as the other merely pulled him close for a hug and patted his back. This man was confusing but… He felt he could put at least a little trust in him all the same. 

_T-thank you…_

Mondo chuckled softly in response to that and merely ruffled his hair to his surprise before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. It was going to take some time for him to get used to how affectionate the other seemed to be but he oddly didn’t mind it all the same. At least he seemed to want to treat him as more than the freak the village thought him as. In any case he needed to gather his things and figure out when they were supposed to leave. Goodness… His family would likely not react well to this. Especially since they had come there to hide in the first place. 

“If yer worried about needin’ anythin’ then I can always let ya borrow somethin’… I get th’ feelin’ yer worried about yer family though…” _That’s what I’m gettin’ from ya at least! Yer not hard to read when yer worryin’ ya know…_

Was he really that obvious?! He couldn’t help but fidget in response to that and was about to try to explain himself right before the ground started to shake underneath them, a cry of terror escaping him as he toppled over onto Mondo who seemed just as shocked by the sudden intense tremors. It felt like an eternity before they finally came to an end as well and he slowly gazed around them as his entire frame shook. 

That earthquake… Something felt wrong about it… He couldn’t explain why but that was the feeling he was getting from it. It had to be one of the strongest tremors he had ever experienced.  Not to mention… That most of the village seemed to be in shambles. Oh goodness… He sincerely hoped no one had been hurt during it. 

“What… th’ hell… Shit!! Th’ village… We gotta-” _What th’ hell jus’ happened?! That earthquake… I’ve never felt one like that before… Ya okay? Oh shit…_

That last thought of Mondo’s perfectly summarized the hoard of enraged villagers heading towards them and he hardly had to time to react before Mondo picked him up and rushed off as fast as he could, Ishimaru shaking and whimpering in terror and shock at it all. Why?! Why was it that this sort of thing kept happening to him!?


	5. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

How had things come to this? He had always tried his best not to cause any trouble to those around him and with hard work and effort he had managed to learn to control his abilities enough that the villagers stopped trying to antagonize his family. At least… In a way that they could live more peacefully and without the threat of being banished. 

Now all of that was gone… Scattered to the wind all because of an earthquake that no one was prepared for. There was the silver lining that he’d seen his family in the crowd of villagers so they had been spared but with what had happened there was a good chance they would face the same wrath that he and Mondo were running from. 

Speaking of which it seemed they had traveled quite the distance already and when Mondo finally stopped and rested against a tree in the vast plains they were in he only clung to him more tightly, hiccuping tears as his thin frame quaked and he wailed. He’d lost everything after all… His family, his home… Everything…

The only comfort he had at the moment was Mondo who was holding him close and gently hushing him as he rubbed his back. His kindness was the only thing that was keeping his abilities in check at the moment and preventing him from completely losing control of himself. Not to mention that the affection and hearing his thoughts of reassurance soon managed to calm him down at least to the point that he was merely sniffling against him.

“I know things are rough right now… Hell most of th’ continent had to feel that damn earthquake with how strong it was… What I’m tryin’ to say is… Things may be shitty but I’m here to help ya out! We may not have left in th’ best way but it looks like th’ place is still there for th’ most part and no one was hurt either! Yer family’s gonna be fine too! So jus’ stick with me alright?” _Damn… Those bastards chased us pretty far out here… What th’ hell’s their problem?! Neither of us could have caused somethin’ like that! They should be more worried about each other… To hell with them anyway… We’re gonna do jus’ fine! We better get movin’ to th’ next town before it gets dark though…_

Goodness… The sheer anger he could feel coming from the other was concerning. Though also baffling as it wasn’t directed at him in the least. He supposed Mondo did have a point with what he was saying and thinking… The village had withstood that earthquake and his family would likely flee like he had. They should be perfectly alright. 

He couldn’t help but fear for them and what lied ahead however. Being outside of the village and at such a late time of the day was completely foreign to him. Not to mention that he was still reeling from the shock of what had just occurred not too long ago. Why?! Why did this have to happen!? He was perfectly alright where he was. Even if he had to deal with resentment and harassment. He was nothing more than a freak after all…

As soon as that thought entered his mind Mondo placed his rough and calloused hands onto his face and gently leaned his head up so that he was forced to look into his eyes, making him freeze and stare back as he sniffled. With the harshness he usually faced he was terrified to look directly at people after all. He didn’t want to see how much they hated him in their eyes. That would be unbearable. 

Though when he looked at Mondo there wasn’t anything of that sort there. The way he was looking at him with such reassurance instantly calmed him and he could tell that he was being honest from more than his thoughts now. Which was why he nodded slowly against his hands at what he was saying and flushed a dark red once the other let go. Mondo had an odd effect on him…

“Hey… I know this is prolly really scary for ya but… I’ll be here with ya alright? No one’s gonna treat ya like those bastards did either… Not with me around… Come on… We should get th’ hell out of here!” _Damn those bastards…_

He merely walked alongside him quietly as they started walking through the vast plains, shyly trying to hide how embarrassed he’d been from what had just occurred. Having someone be so close to him and say such things was something he wasn’t used to in the least. It was going to take awhile for him to adjust to after how much harshness and cruelty he’d been through. Not that he minded the kindness the other was showing him oddly enough. 

_K-kiyotaka… M-my name is Kiyotaka… I-I… I-I apologize for not i-informing you until now Mondo…_

Mondo gazed down at him in surprise as he sent that thought to him. With how hectic and sudden everything had been he hadn’t been able to introduce himself properly until now. Which only made him feel more awkward about the situation they were in. Goodness… What else was going to change while he was out here?

“Oh… Uh… Its alright! A hell of a lot did happen… Ya mind if I call ya Taka? I uh… I’m not good with rememberin’ names…” _If that’s okay that is! I don’t wanna do anythin’ to make ya uncomfortable…_

Mondo’s embarrassment only added to his own and he merely agreed with his thoughts before hiding his face with his cloak as small sounds escaped him. Why did he have to feel so out of place with this man!? How unused to speaking with people was obvious after all and how awkward he was being was only making the wind around them pick up more. 

Which was why a small squeak of surprise escaped him as the other wrapped his arm around his shoulders and patted him, the bright grin on Mondo’s face only making his face burn more. Why?! Why was the other so affectionate towards him? He honestly didn’t mind it but it was still completely and utterly bewildering to him. This was going to be a long journey wasn’t it? Oh goodness…


	6. A Shocking Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

Why were there so many beasts wandering about?! Naturally he knew of the ones that lived close to the village and was even warned not to go outside at night alone because of them. But for them to be roaming about at that time of the day and so many of them to be doing so was highly unusual. Which was why he couldn’t help but feel that the earthquake had disturbed more than his village. 

Especially as the creatures seemed to be acting so hostile and aggressive towards them. The only reason they hadn’t attempted to attack them yet was due to his wind keeping them at bay and Mondo’s strength with his pickaxe. Where on earth he had gotten that was beyond him but… At least they were making some headway despite the constant appearances from the beasts. 

Even if hearing their growls in the distance and small glimpses of them following them was making him extremely nervous. Which was why when Mondo patted his shoulder he nearly blew him over out of sheer surprise resulting in him apologizing profusely as he quivered and waved his hands. It was obvious how little control he had over his abilities when he was that emotional after all.

“Damn! Ya gotta be real strong to nearly knock me over like that! What else can ya do Taka?” _Holy shit! I keep forgettin’ he can do that! Why th’ hell didn’t he use that more?!_

What… What was this?! Why was Mondo so amused and amazed by him? It was something he’d never felt from anyone before and the fact that the other seemed so pleased by it as he threw his head back and laughed heartily utterly confused him to his core. Mondo was such a oddity in many ways he had yet to understand… 

Though his attention was soon drawn to the growling coming from nearby and he hardly had time to turn before the source was launching itself straight at him. His heart caught in his throat at the sight and in the split second it was about to reach him he screamed in terror and threw his hand up to defend himself. Though what happened next caught him completely by surprise. 

Energy seemed to crackle from his hand and burst out with a force that threw him and the creature back several feet. The resulting burst of sound nearly deafened him as he slammed into the ground hard and drew the wind from his lungs. Though the pain was nothing compared to the ringing in his ears and he laid there for what felt like ages. That is until he was pulled to his feet and brought back to his senses as Mondo yelled his name. 

“A-ah!? M-mondo? W-what… W-what happened? I-I… Agh!” 

A groan of pain escaped him as he tried to put together what had just occurred and he whimpered softly as he realized he couldn’t seem to stand properly. He must have broken something with how far he seemed to have been thrown. Though how on earth that had even happened was beyond him. In any case he clung to the other tightly and allowed him to help him, gasping in surprise as the other lifted him and started to run. 

What was-Oh goodness!! The sound of multiple pairs of limbs hitting the ground to chase after them along with the snarls instantly informed him of what was going on. The creature that had tried to attack him had not been alone. And the beasts were not pleased. Though what had even happened in the first place he was still trying to grasp. 

That is until the smell of burnt fur rushed past them. Had he really… done that much to it? How…? Why had this happened? He couldn’t fathom it in the least. He just couldn’t.That is until Mondo’s thoughts broke through his own and started to quell the panic that was building. 

_Taka… Ya didn’t mean to do that… It would have killed ya if ya hadn’t! I should have seen it there… I’m sorry…_

Was he **apologizing** to him!? Why?! He hadn’t done anything to apologize for! What had happened had been entirely his own fault… That power… He should have known what it was and been able to control it more properly. Like he should with all of his abilities. The fact that there was likely more he didn’t know about himself only made him berate himself more. Which was why Mondo hugging him completely stunned him. What was!? 

“Shh… Yer okay… Ya didn’t do anythin’ wrong. Ya were jus’ defendin’ yerself!” _Ya didn’t know ya could do that either! Which means… Yer family was prolly keepin’ stuff from ya… Why th’ hell wouldn’t they have told ya otherwise?_

He froze the instant he heard that. Why **hadn’t** his family informed him? They surely would have been aware of it! Most of them didn’t interact terribly much in order to hide from the past but… Why hadn’t this been brought up?! Was there something about his grandfather that he didn’t know? Oh goodness… Had everything he’d known been a lie?

The mere implication of that on top of everything else caused him to break down and he clung to the other tightly as he wailed, gasping and hiccuping as his sadness poured from him. Everything he knew had not only been lost but might have been nothing more than a falsehood as well. What he was meant nothing in the least. 

So deep was his sorrow that he hadn’t even noticed that Mondo had long stopped running and had evaded the monsters either. That is until the other started to gently stroke his back and hush him. The reassurance and comfort he was given soon turned his wails to gasps of contentment and he groaned softly as he let how warm and comfortable Mondo was ease him. 

Why? Why was Mondo so willing to help him? He truly couldn’t understand the man but with what he had explained before he was trying to. Which was why he flushed as he gazed up to see him grinning down at him, embarrassment escaping him as he buried his face into Mondo’s soft chest. Why was he having those thoughts?! 

Mondo’s deep laughter and tight embrace only made his heart race more as well and he wouldn’t dare to look at him as a result. Even if part of him didn’t mind being held like that in the least. Which only added to how flustered he was as he couldn’t explain why he felt that way. Mondo had such an unusual effect on him. 

They stayed like that for some time until he felt Mondo stand and lift him like he had been before, the other stretching carefully so as not to drop him as he settled himself against him shyly. It still felt completely strange to want to be so close to him but he supposed he was the only person he could count on at the moment. Especially as his ankle caused him to whimper from how painful it was getting. 

“Shit! We better get to town… That doesn’t look too good… Jus’ hold on and tell me if I’m going too fast alright?” _Ya look like yer doin’ better though… Don’t worry about it either! I got yer back alright?_

He merely nodded in response to the other and pondered as they continued towards the town. What had his family been hiding from him? And why had it taken getting attacked for him to learn that in the first place? Whatever it was must be serious… Quite serious indeed…


	7. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

The long walk to the town was a quiet one. Though thankfully they didn’t run into any more monsters along the way. Due to how small the town was it didn’t take long to find where the inn happened to be either and once Mondo had paid for staying the night and taken them up to their room, he let out a deep sigh of both relief and sadness. 

Never had he imagined that he would be spending the night not only in another town but with someone else. In one day his whole life had changed and he didn’t know what to think of it all. Especially as he was still trying to figure out what had been the truth and what had been lies from his family. What else could they be hiding?

“Uh… I know its been a hell of a day but… I’m glad I met ya… I know we don’t know shit about each other but I’m still glad yer here… Lemme get somethin’ for yer ankle…” _Nice one Oowada… Real damn perfect… Way to make him feel better… Taka… I’m not good with words but uh… I really am glad I met ya…_

Before he could ask why Mondo was acting so nervously the other placed him gently onto the bed and quietly left the room to likely get what was needed to treat his sore ankle. Once Mondo’s surprisingly embarrassed and flustered thoughts faded he carefully settled into a more comfortable position and fiddled with his now torn and filthy shirt. Why the other even bothered to care for him he still didn’t entirely understand. 

Even if the way Mondo thought of him was entirely obvious with how unguarded his thoughts were. Why? Why did the man even bother? If he knew how truly pathetic and useless he was he’d likely abandon him. Despite how foolish that sounded with how kind Mondo had been he couldn’t help but fear it might happen. Everyone else in his life had after all. 

The way the villagers had been looking at him when they fled was ingrained in his mind as well. The pure hatred and anger on their faces… The utter barrage of resentment and fear in their thoughts… It was enough to make a shiver run down his spine and he hadn’t realized that he’d started crying until a gentle and calloused hand touched his cheek, making him flinch and turn a dark red as he met Mondo’s lavender eyes. 

“Taka… Ya don’t have to worry alright? I promise ya that as long as yer with me that I’ll look out for ya. That’s a man’s promise! And I never break those! Yer gonna be fine!” _I mean all that too! Even if we don’t know shit about each other doesn’t mean we can’t try to! I uh… I like being around ya… Yer different and that’s in a good way!_

He only started to sob more at his words and thoughts and couldn’t look away from Mondo’s gaze for some odd reason. Mondo had him trapped completely. All of the feelings he normally tried to bury were coming to the surface as a result and the room began to shake as wind swirled around them. Which was why he gasped as he was suddenly in Mondo’s warm embrace once again, the wind dissipating just as quickly as it appeared. Though he calmed as the other started to stroke his back like he had been earlier. 

He couldn’t explain it but… Mondo made him feel at ease and safe in a way he had never been before. Which was completely absurd with the person Mondo was but true nonetheless. He just… He felt like he’d finally found someone who viewed him as more than a nuisance or a freak. And that brought him unfathomable happiness. 

Which was why he couldn’t help but cling to him tightly as he broke down in an entirely different way, a serene smile on his features as he relaxed against him and let out soft sounds of contentment from the affection he was getting. It was perhaps the most vulnerable he’d been in a long time. 

Mondo seemed worried at first but quickly became amused at how he was acting. Even if he could sense that same embarrassment from earlier for some reason. Despite how long he’d been hearing thoughts people still confused him to a large degree. Perhaps it was best to let it go for the moment though. All he was concerned with was how warm and pleasant being with Mondo was. 

Which was why as he started drifting off he settled against the other further, Mondo’s growing embarrassment unnoticed for the most part. With how exhausted he was from traveling and the amount of times he’d been emotional it was not surprising. The last he was aware of before he completely fell asleep was how nice Mondo rubbing his aching back felt and how comfortable his chest was.


	8. Night Terrors Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

_Darkness. It was absolutely everywhere. Thick enough that he couldn’t see anything in front of him in the abyss. Especially when he tried to move his hand in front of his face. Speaking of which… Even that felt off in some way. It was as if he was dragging it through molasses with the effort it took to move it.  
_

_Not to mention that the weight of it was different. As was the rest of his body. It was if he was floating in an endless sea. An endless sea devoid of any life or sound. The eerie silence was nearly as thick as the darkness itself. And when he tried to speak it was as if his words were being engulfed. Despite how hard he attempted to push through the barrier.  
_

_Where on earth had he ended up!? And more importantly… Where was Mondo? The last thing he recalled was the other hugging him. Even if he was embarrassed to remember that.  
_

_He didn’t have terribly long to ponder it before something changed. The air had become oppressive. A deep dread began filling him and a chill ran down his spine as he struggled to figure out the cause. It was as if… He was being watched by something.  
_

_Two gleaming eyes emerged from the darkness as soon as he thought that accompanied by growls that ruptured the barrier of silence. What was it!? And why did it feel familiar for some reason!? He could sense it getting closer even if he could not see it, the beating of his heart pounding in his ears as he desperately tried to get away. His body hardly responded to his frantic attempts though. Along with his cries for help. It was as if he was being weighed down.  
_

_With a piercing howl it leapt towards him and he screamed in silent horror._

Only to wake up in a cold sweat as he breathed heavily. What on earth? He’d had nightmares before but… Nothing quite like what he had just been through. It was perhaps the most bizarre and out of place experience he’d ever had. Though… Why did he feel as if it was important nonetheless? 

A snore interrupted his train of thought and he froze as he realized the position he happened to be in. A shirtless and currently sleeping Mondo was holding him close against his chest. Far too close in fact as his face was resting near where his heart happened to be. Escaping wasn’t an option either as the hold on him was far too strong and every attempt only made the other pull him back and cling to him more. 

How had he ended up in such a compromising situation!? His heart was racing for an entirely different reason now and his face burned a bright red. Part of him strangely felt some degree of peace knowing that he was there though. Even if he couldn’t understand why he was feeling like that. Why did this man have such a profound effect on him!? And why was the thought of being so close to him making him pleased?!

He laid like that for some time as well before the other finally started to wake. Which is when he made his escape the best that he could by rolling over and hiding his face against the pillows with a small sound of embarrassment. How on earth he had ended up in the same bed as him was beyond him. Surely there had to have been a better option? 

“Uh… Mornin’? Ya fell asleep on me last night so I didn’t wanna wake ya up… Ya alright?” _Shit… I did somethin’ didn’t I!? I’m sorry Taka!_

Ishimaru merely let out a squeak in response and waved a hand, hastily getting to his feet even if he had to hobble as Mondo frowned and got dressed. There was no reason for him to know what had occurred in the least. It was best to move past it and focus on more important matters. Speaking of which… Now that they were in another village what were they planning on doing? 

With how stressful the previous day had been he hadn’t thought to ask him. He knew that they were likely heading to where the rest of his crew was since his ship was docked somewhere else but where on earth that was he hadn’t a clue. In any case he wanted to at least acquire something better to wear. His clothes were a ragged and dirty mess with everything that had happened. 

Mondo seemed to be in agreement with him as he walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, a fanged smile on his features as he helped him to walk out of the room and down the winding staircase of the inn. It was thankfully not terribly crowded from what he could see so once they properly thanked the innkeeper he gently tugged on Mondo’s shirt to let him know he was ready. Hopefully the market would be open and not too crowded either.


	9. Night Terrors Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

It seemed that what he had hoped would not come to pass. The large and sprawling open air marketplace was practically packed with people and merchants. How was he supposed to be able to find anything when he could hardly focus and had to hold onto Mondo to be able to move anywhere? He was in every sense of the word trapped. 

Mondo seemed to understand however as he could hear him muttering to himself and glancing around them with a frown, sighing after a few minutes as he ran a hand through his long hair. Merely having him there was reassuring though and he strangely felt compelled to cling to him and hide against him from any onlookers. Was it because of how affectionate the other had been to him? Goodness… 

Now was not the time to let his thoughts run though. He had to find at least something better to wear than the filthy and slightly torn clothes he had on at the moment. The thoughts people who passed by him were having was proof of that. So he gently tugged on Mondo’s shirt and quietly asked him to assist him despite the odds of him panicking, gasping and flushing somewhat as the other man grinned and ruffled his hair. 

“Of course I’ll help ya! Ya don’t gotta worry about that! Uh… What were ya thinkin’ of buyin’? Do ya have any coins on ya?” _Damn he’s so fuckin’ cute like that… He’s prolly wantin’ new clothes though… Those damn monsters really did a hell of a lot…_

What was?! He knew Mondo had promised to help him but hearing him think of him in such a manner only made him want to hide himself out of pure embarrassment and confusion. Even if it was oddly reassuring as well. Oh goodness… Why did Mondo make him feel so strangely? Was this what it was like to have someone to count on? 

He did have a point though. The amount of coins he had likely were not terribly much. In fact the ones he had had only been given to him over several birthdays. What was he going to do with such a small amount when he could already see from the stands that everything was more than he could ever possibly afford? 

As if Mondo was the one who could hear his thoughts he suddenly found himself being carefully moved towards one of the less crowded stands and gazing up at a rather dubious looking shopkeeper as Mondo grinned and patted his shoulder. The smell of what appeared to be incense was enough to make him cover his nose from how strong it was though. 

“U-um… G-greetings… D-do you happen to s-sell clothes? I-I… I-I am in need of s-some new ones at the moment… E-eh!?”

He tensed as he saw the strange man looking him over in interest and gasped as the other grabbed his hand and started examining that as well. What on earth!? What was he possibly hoping to find? Perhaps they should move to another stall as this person was clearly not well and he could feel the breeze around him starting to pick up from how nerve racking it was. 

“Hmm… You have some pretty weird palm lines dude… Like really weird! I can tell you more about it if you want! All you have to do is close your eyes and let your aura flow! I’ve even got a good deal going for it too! What do you say?”

His assumptions were only confirmed by what he was saying and before he could reply in the least Mondo pulled his hand out of the man’s hold, glaring down at him as he towered over him with a growl. It was perhaps the most provoked he had ever seen him and it made him cower and hide behind him as the other man waved his arms and tried to reason with him. Even as he continued to spout the most nonsensical things he had ever heard. 

“He’s not interested in any of that shit! Come on Taka… Let’s go check one of th’ other stalls…” _Damn bastard… Tryin’ to force him into that shit… People like that are th’ fuckin’ worst… At least Taka’s okay though…_

He couldn’t help but sympathize with Mondo’s thoughts even if he didn’t quite agree with the way he was thinking it. That man likely would have forced him into something unnerving. The mere thought of that made him shiver and he only calmed as Mondo wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a small fanged grin as they moved away from the stall. Even if he was still quite upset at what had happened. 

The man seemed determined to get them to agree with him in some manner though as he called after them and even attempted to move in front of them to no avail. Mondo merely kept walking and helping Ishimaru to do so as well. Hopefully once they reached another stall they could find what they needed and not have to worry about him any longer. It concerned him that there might be more people like that at the market too. 

A sudden sharp pain across the back of his hand instantly made him yelp and gaze around him in confusion however. What on earth…!? Had he accidentally brushed up against something hot? That was it felt like at least and he whimpered from both the pain and the fact that some people had turned to look at him. 

Though he wasn’t able to focus on that for long as Mondo pulled him into one of the alleys near the stalls and gently took his hand, carefully examining it in his calloused hand as he frowned in concern. Whatever had brushed against his hand had left an angry red burn across the back after all and he couldn’t help but grimace as the other man began to pour some water from his flask across it lightly. 

It was perhaps the worst he’d ever been burnt before and he didn’t even know how on earth it had even happened. There hadn’t been any sort of flame near the stalls they were passing and since the stalls were covered nothing could have gotten hot enough to harm him. Goodness… He hoped whatever it was they wouldn’t come across it on the way back. 

In any case he was glad that Mondo was there to help him.  Even if what he did next completely shocked him and made him question him even further. He tore off a long strip of his shirt before carefully wrapping it around his burn and tying it securely. This man… He was so utterly confusing and yet calming to be around at the same time. 

“There we go… Does that feel better? I’m not th’ best at this kinda stuff but… It should work until we get some potions and shit. How’s yer leg doin’? Ya seem to be walkin’ a lot better now!” _Damn that was a hell of a burn… What th’ hell did he touch? At least he’s lookin’ better…_

He froze as he heard that and slowly got to his feet only to gasp as the pain seemed to have lessened greatly. How did!? Perhaps he hadn’t hurt himself as badly as he’d thought… That had to be it… How else could he be able to walk around so soon after an injury like that? 

It was best not to dwell on it as the crowd would only get worse as the day progressed. They still had to find a stall that sold clothing after all and he refused to walk around in the filthy clothes he had much longer. Though he couldn’t help but feel that his injuries on top of that dream were a sign of some sort. Though what sort of sign they could be was entirely beyond him.


	10. Night Terrors part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

It felt like ages before they finally came across a stall that wasn’t horribly crowded nor overpriced. The village seemed to be one that traders and merchants passed through often so it was not terribly surprising how much more lively it seemed. Though what was most surprising despite the enormous amount of thoughts buzzing around was that having Mondo’s there seemed to be preventing him from panicking for the most part. Even if he still practically hid behind the man regardless. 

Why on earth that was the case he didn’t know but perhaps it was because his thoughts tended to be far different than what he was used to. The sheer worry for him in them was utterly baffling and puzzling. Though the concerns for his brother were still there. They had only taken so long in the marketplace because Mondo wanted to find information after all. 

There hadn’t been a single piece of anything useful through word of mouth nor in any thoughts however. It was deeply troubling him as well how little there happened to be. Even if he and Mondo hadn’t known each other for long he could understand how serious finding Lemuria was at the moment. Though his own belief in the subject was still dubious at best. 

In any case he glanced around the shockingly spacious shop that had been set up in the square and attempted to find anything affordable enough for him to wear. Though he couldn’t get what had happened earlier out of his mind as he did so. The burn had calmed down quite a bit by that point but the fact that it had happened at all still baffled him. After all the only stall he could remember moving past was one with different types of cooking and eating utensils.

Goodness… Did this have to do with what his family had been hiding? It wouldn’t surprise him terribly much if it was but… Why hadn’t anything like this occurred before if that was the case? He’d endured all sorts of things growing up and nothing had ever burned him like that. Was there something that had changed since he left with Mondo? 

Wait… Mondo… It couldn’t be… He gazed over at the other with a deeply worried and puzzled look on his features and quietly watched him speak with the shopkeeper for a minute before sighing and shaking his head. It was utterly foolish to think that Mondo had caused a change like that! After all he’d been just as baffled by it when it happened as he had. There had to be something else going on that he wasn’t aware of. What on earth could it be though?

“Ya find anythin’ yet? Th’ guy said he’s gonna close soon. I can help ya if ya want though…” _Damn it… Still nothin’… Hell no one in this town knew what th’ hell I was talkin’ about! Ya feelin’ better though Taka?_

He practically jumped out of his skin at how suddenly Mondo had appeared beside him and apologized softly for his reaction as he took a deep breath and wrung his hands to calm himself. Though he shook his head at what he’d asked him and glanced around the tent once again. Everything that was nearby was just slightly higher priced than he could afford and he was starting to resign himself to the fact that finding anything in that particular town would not be simple in the least. 

Mondo seemed to understand as he frowned at the price that was on the sign only to turn back to him with a fanged grin and ruffle his hair. He surely wasn’t going to!? Oh goodness… He was… The instant he was able to hear what the other was planning on doing he waved his hands to protest it only to flush a dark red as the other man merely pulled him close and patted his shoulder. Why? Why was he so willing to waste his money on someone like him?

The pirate chuckled at his reaction and began to help him despite that however, holding up different pieces of clothing until they eventually settled on something that wasn’t too much money but still suitable. Ishimaru truly didn’t know what to make of the man but he appreciated that he was willing to do something like that even if he didn’t understand it. 

Once Mondo paid for the clothing he quietly went into the small closed off part of the tent to change into it and sighed once he was by himself. It puzzled him how Mondo could be quite that kind. Especially with what he knew of the man’s reputation. Where the rumors wrong in that case? They surely had to be at least somewhat exaggerated with how helpful and handsome… Wait…. Where had that come from?! 

He blinked in complete bewilderment as the mere thought of Mondo seemed to make his face burn and his heart race slightly. Just like it had earlier that morning when he’d woken up against-Oh goodness… What on earth was wrong with him!? Why was he suddenly having such strange feelings? Was it because he wasn’t used to being around anyone like that before? 

That had to be it… After all it was still strange and awkward every single time the other man ruffled his hair or wrapped his arm around him. Not to mention that being able to put any sort of trust in him felt nice after spending so long being tormented and treated like he was nothing. He would merely have to get used to how affectionate Mondo was. That was all…

“Hey Taka? Ya done in there yet? Th’ place’s gonna close soon!” _Its windy in here too! Somethin’ up?_

He gasped as he realized that a breeze had been forming around him and quickly forced it to settle down before clamoring to get into the new clothes. It was best not to keep the shopkeeper waiting for him and Mondo after all. Thankfully it didn’t take him too much longer and he shyly made his way over to the other man so that they could leave, ignoring the other’s badgering as they exited the tent and flushing as Mondo laughed and pulled him close in response. Hopefully nothing odd would happen again.


	11. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Towards the end of the chapter there will be some unsettling descriptions of transformation so those that are uncomfortable with that sort of thing be warned.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by far too quickly as they were soon back in the room they had paid for and discussing what they should do now that they had gathered some supplies and rested. Though he was strangely having trouble focusing for some reason and flushed every time Mondo managed to get his attention. 

He couldn’t quite explain why it was happening but he felt completely exhausted and his head was aching. Was it perhaps because of the large amount of activity they’d had that day? He _did_ get tired quite easily after all and the amount of stress he’d been under along with the unfamiliarity of traveling with Mondo might be making it worse. Yes… Surely that was it… What else could it possibly be?

“Uh Taka? Ya okay there? Yer real pale…” _Shit! Is he sick? He did go through a hell of a lot on th’ way here…_

Ishimaru immediately waved his hands at Mondo’s words and thoughts in protest and assured him that he was perfectly alright. It may be that he felt terrible at the moment but that was due to exhaustion and nothing more. If he was ill it was usually worse than how he was feeling at the moment. He couldn’t even move when he was sick after all. 

Though… He did it admit that what he was feeling had come on suddenly. When he had been traveling with him yesterday he’d been tired too but not quite to the extent he was now. Not to mention… It felt like something was burning him from the inside. That was the only way he could describe the odd sensation. That someone had started a fire that was burning his joints and making him feel dim pain. 

He hadn’t noticed it when they were walking to the inn but it was starting to make itself more known and it deeply worried him. Was it connected to whatever had burned him earlier? Oh goodness… Ever since he’d left his village strange things had been happening to him. What did it all mean and why was it happening now?! 

“Shit… Somethin’s botherin’ ya isn’t it? Ya look pretty freaked out…” _Taka… If somethin’ wrong ya can tell me ya know? I know we haven’t known each other for long but I promised I’d protect ya so what’s got ya so scared?_

As soon as he heard that he whimpered softly and slowly moved closer to Mondo for comfort, groaning softly as the other man wrapped his arms around him and held him close. The sensation was starting to get worse the later it became and the mere act of Mondo touching him made him flinch and shudder far more than it usually would. 

The other seemed to have noticed because his hold became much more relaxed and gentle right before he started rubbing his back with the same degree of caution. It was exactly what he needed as well and he clung to the other man tightly as he gasped and shivered from how calming it was, flushing as he heard Mondo chuckle softly. 

_A-ah… M-mondo… S-something is wrong with me… I-I… I-it hurts…_

Mondo’s efforts to calm him only grew as he sent his thoughts to him and he was soon letting out soft sounds of happiness at the large amount of affection he was receiving. No one had ever treated him so tenderly before. Though oddly… He didn’t mind it too much either. Especially as it was helping to ease the fire coursing through him at the moment. 

After what felt like ages of Mondo rubbing his back and running his calloused hand through his hair however he started to sense confusion and fear building in his thoughts. What was…? He had hardly taken notice of it before searing pain shot through him making him yelp and cling to the other more tightly as his thin frame started to quake furiously. 

It wasn’t pain he had ever felt before either and he couldn’t help but panic as it began to concentrate and almost seem to pull on his bones from the inside, forcing them to crack and shift. Why!? What was this?! He couldn’t help but start to wail in agony at it either and breathe heavily as he sobbed, a large gust of wind starting to form around him from how much terror and confusion he was feeling. 

He hadn’t been panicking for long though before he felt Mondo hug him closer and attempt to ease him like he had been even if he could feel how horrified and scared he was at what was happening. As a result he buried his face into the other’s chest and squeezed his eyes shut even as he continued to bawl and moan to the point that he was howling. Almost like an animal. 

Though the pain soon proved to be too much for him to endure and the last thing he was aware of before he passed out was the sheer panic in Mondo’s voice and the deep worry in his thoughts.


	12. In Wolf's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

_Pure darkness. That was what surrounded him once again. It was just like the last time he’d been in it. His body wasn’t responding to him correctly and he felt like he was endlessly falling downwards even though he couldn’t see it.  
_

_What most terrified him though was what had happened before he came to be there. That pain… The pure and harsh fire burning in his body… What had caused it and more importantly… What was happening to him now?  
_

_The sheer inexplicable nature of it along with everything else he didn’t know about himself was crushing and he hadn’t realized he’d started crying until the tears began rolling down his cheeks. Why? Why was this happening to him?  
_

_“…ka!”_

_What was!? It sounded like… a voice? Not just any voice though. It felt familiar for some reason. The emotion behind it was concerning as well. Whoever it was sounded like they were grieving…_

_“…aka! Please wak…”  
_

_There it was again! It sounded clearer this time though and he could make out the tone of the voice better. It was almost like it was pleading with the sheer desperation present.  
_

_Wait… Someone pleading? Was that!? A chill ran down his spine as he started to put the pieces together and he struggled to try to call out, his words seemingly being swallowed by the darkness around him.  
_

_Though an unsettling and far too familiar growl soon responded. The creature that had tormented him before had returned. As its eyes shone out at him he could not help but stare back in complete terror only to scream as it leapt towards him once again, agony erupting though him as its form phased into his own._

“Taka!! Hey! Its okay! Its jus’ me! Its okay…”

He breathed heavily and glanced about him frantically before slowly realizing where he was, a sob escaping him as he clung to Mondo tightly and quivered. Had that all been a dream? If it had then why had it felt so real? The only thing he knew now though was that he was safe and sound with Mondo holding him close and gently hushing him. 

What on earth was that sound however? It sounded like something was hitting the bed behind him as the other tried to ease him. In fact… It felt like some part of him was doing it as well… Even though that was impossible with how tightly he was holding onto him at the moment. 

Now that he thought about it… He felt utterly strange and- What on earth!? He froze as he caught sight of his far too fur covered arm and let out a cry of horror as he saw his hands. Or was it paws? In any case his nails were more like claws now and there was padding on the palms of his hands as he frantically examined them. 

How was this possible and more importantly what else had changed?! He was terrified to find out but he knew that he would sooner or later. Which is why he whimpered as he slowly reached up and began to feel his head, gasping as he felt two fuzzy ears and realized he had a snout now. What was he!? And why was Mondo acting like nothing was wrong?!

“Taka! Taka hey! I know its a hell of a lot to wake up to but yer fine! I… I’m jus’ glad yer okay… Ya scared th’ hell out of me when ya started changin’ like that…” _I get how ya feel though… Its gotta be damn confusin’ and scary for ya… We’ll figure this out! I promised ya I’d stick with ya no matter what after all!_

What was this man?! He just couldn’t understand him in the least. His words only made him burst into tears and hide against him as well, his thin frame shuddering as he let out wolf-like whimpers. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t possibly be seen like that! People would panic and try to hunt him down. 

Not to mention that it only made him question himself even more. How could he have been unaware of something like this?! Was this what his family had been trying to hide from him and why he’d been feeling so strangely lately? It was the only explanation his panicked mind could think of at least and he continued to weep against Mondo as he tried to figure out how this had happened and why, slowly exhausting himself as the other simply held him and gently pet his head. 

The affection soon managed to ease him quite a bit and he couldn’t seem to help himself as he leaned into Mondo’s hand and started to nuzzle him shyly to the other man’s complete amusement. Which is why he gasped as Mondo started scratching behind his ear and groaned softly at how strangely good it felt. It wasn’t long before he was practically begging the other to continue either and he found himself curled up against him as the other man ran his fingers through his hair and scratched behind his ears, soft whines and yips escaping him as his tail thumped against the bed rapidly. 

It was the sound that roused him back to his senses after awhile and he let out a squeak of confusion and embarrassment the instant he realized what he’d been acting like as he hid under the covers of the bed. Why!? Why had he let himself lose control like that!? And more importantly why had he been enjoying it that much? 

“Hey come on! It wasn’t that bad! It was actually kinda cute! Uh! I-I mean uh… Ya feel better right?” _Why th’ hell did I say that?! I-I was jus’ tryin’ to make him feel better… Yeah… That’s all…_

Mondo’s words and equally embarrassed thoughts only made him sputter and curl up further. Especially as the other sighed and pulled him close to him again. Though he supposed he did feel far more at ease than he had been. He was still horrified at what he was but… having Mondo there made him feel like he was safe. In fact since he hadn’t panicked or wasn’t afraid of him he felt like he could trust him even more. 

Which was why he anxiously peered out of the blanket at him and would have flushed if he was able to as the other grinned and poked his nose with a chuckle. He might not know what to do but Mondo was there to help him as far as he knew. Which was why he smiled softly and blinked as his tail started wagging. Oh goodness… This was going to be hard to adjust to.


	13. Adepting To The Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

He didn’t know how but at some point during the night he must have fallen asleep because he woke to Mondo getting dressed for the day. Goodness… It was still hard to comprehend that he’d changed into a monster so suddenly and how on earth he was supposed to adjust he hadn’t the faintest idea. Especially as it would not be hard to notice him in the least. 

Wait a moment… How had?! He gasped as he sat up and realized that he’d changed back at some point during the night, utter relief and bewilderment on his features as he quivered and glanced over himself. He didn’t know what he was but he was glad that he wouldn’t have to hide himself for now at least. Mondo had wished to continue traveling to where his ship might be after all. 

Though if he started changing again like he had the previous night it would only cause the other man trouble so perhaps it was best that he take his leave… Even if he admittedly did like being with the other. He just couldn’t burden him like he had everyone else in his life. Which was why he gazed towards where Mondo was tying up his long blond hair sadly and slowly started to get out of the bed, carefully and quietly leaving the room and the inn into the silent street. 

The shops likely hadn’t opened yet so he wasn’t too worried about running into any of villagers. Goodness was it cold out though and his clothes had ripped from when he’d changed too… He didn’t know where he was supposed to go now but it was going to have to be somewhere where he couldn’t cause trouble. Perhaps there was a place he could hide in until he figured out what to do?

That was the best option he could come up with at the moment so he glanced around himself anxiously and started making his way towards the path out of town as he tried to keep himself warm. Hopefully he could find something to cover himself with so he didn’t freeze when it got dark again. Not to mention there would be monsters roaming about…

A loud crash instantly brought him out of his thoughts and he froze as he turned towards the source, a small yelp escaping him from how sudden it had been. What on earth was!? He didn’t have long to wait as a bright light shone from behind one of the empty stalls and what was perhaps the strangest creature he had ever seen stumbled out with a groan before gasping as it caught sight of him. 

It stared at him frozen in pure surprise as he did the same out of confusion and terror for some time. What was it?! Never had a seen a creature as red as it was nor one that seemed to warp the very air around it with the heat he could feel even at a distance. Was this due to the same sort of power that he had? He couldn’t help but continue to stare at in any case. 

That is until it started to giggle and move towards him making him immediately back away. This was no time to be standing around! He had to get away from it before it attempted something. The mere way it was looking at him was proof it was up to something so he turned and started to run away only to stop when he heard what it was saying. 

“Wait!! Don’t run! Yer th’ first Adept I’ve seen in forever!! Ya gotta take me with ya!! I don’t wanna stay here!!” 

Adept…? What was…? Did it know about his powers!?  And more importantly it could speak!? Before he could ponder over it much it had wrapped itself around his leg and was practically sobbing as it pleaded with him to allow it to accompany him, steam rising in the air as he tensed and gazed down at it anxiously. Whatever this creature was it didn’t seem to wish to harm him with what how it was acting… 

Surprisingly enough though it hadn’t burned him even with the warmth he could feel coming from it. Was it able to control its heat then? His heart sank as it continued to sniffle and gaze up at him with desperation in its blue flaming eyes before he slowly reached down and patted its head with a shy smile. Whatever it happened to be he couldn’t abandon it when it clearly didn’t want to be alone. Especially because he knew what that felt like. 

“I-It is alright… I-I… I-I suppose I wouldn’t mind the c-company… E-eh… W-what… W-what are you?”

It merely beamed up at him at his words and, to his complete surprise and embarrassment, leaped into his arms to cuddle against his chest with a childish giggle. Oh goodness… What had he just agreed to? He supposed it was nice not to worry about how cold he’d been now though. The little creature was just the right temperature for the brisk morning air. 

It seemed to understand what he was thinking as it settled against him and seemed to be warming up to him, no pun intended of course, before it puffed up and dramatically informed him of who and what it happened to be. The little thing was almost like a child with how it was attempting to impress him. That only made him smile however and it was needed with what he’d been through. 

“Thank ya!! Yer th’ best!! Th’ name’s uh… I guess ya can call me Ishida? Its kinda hard to say th’ normal way… I’m a Djinn though! A Mars Djinn! I don’t know what kinda Adept ya are but I can help ya out! Ya gotta know lots of different things with yer Psynergy right???”

What did all of that even mean? Psynergy? Adept? Djinn? They were words he’d never heard before! Ishida seemed to know something about him though… Why else had it been so eager to come with him and speak of him like that? It seemed despite how lost he’d felt he’d finally stumbled into someone who could help him understand what he was and he questioned the little creature about what it had said to its complete shock.

“Wait what!? Ya don’t know what an Adept is?! Weren’t ya taught all this? I guess I can explain though… Yer an Adept! Someone who can use Psynergy! Every Adept is different but they can do stuff based on th’ type they are! There’s the Venus ones who can use earth, Mars ones like me can cast fire, th’ Mercury ones are real good at healing, and th’ Jupiter adepts have all sorts of weird stuff… Anyway I’m a Djinn! And Djinn are supposed to help out Adepts with their powers!”

Goodness was that a lot to take in… It did explain quite a bit however. Especially the fact that there were more people like himself. He truly wasn’t alone! It was enough to make him smile warmly at the thought that he wasn’t abnormal after all and he couldn’t help but start to cry as a result. He was merely able to use abilities that were somewhat different. Though that still didn’t explain how he’d shifted last night…

Ishida seemed to understand because he started to cuddle him again and gaze up at him in reassurance. That is until a familiar set of footsteps approached them causing him to gasp and hide under Ishimaru’s shirt. What was- Oh… The instant he saw Mondo come from around the corner he gazed down in shame, hardly able to move before the other had rushed over and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“Taka! Where th’ hell have ya been?! Damn it… I was lookin’ all over for ya! If ya were gonna take a walk ya should have told me or somethin’! I was real worried…” _Taka… Did somethin’ happen? Its not like ya to wander off like that… Shit… This is about what happened last night isn’t it?_

Ishimaru remained quiet as the other man spoke but broke into tears as soon as he starting mentioning the previous night, clinging to him tightly as he apologized for troubling him. This was why he had been trying to sneak out! How much Mondo was worried for him was proof that he had been right to leave. He couldn’t bear to burden him any longer. Not when Mondo had more important things to- What on earth?! 

He froze as the sound of the other man crying came to his attention and he slowly gazed up only to flush as Mondo gently wiped the tears from his pale face with a forced smile. It was clear how deeply hurt he’d been from his attempt to distance himself and seeing it only made Ishimaru more ashamed of himself. Why couldn’t he ever do anything right?

“Ya don’t have to apologize ya know? I get ya… Yer jus’ scared shitless of what happened… I promised ya I’d protect ya no matter what though… So ya don’t have to run away… Please Taka… Let me help ya…” _Please… I can’t lose ya…_

His heart sank into the pit of his stomach as he heard those words and he wailed as he buried his face into Mondo’s chest, the other man shushing him gently and rubbing his back to ease him as a gust of wind swirled around them. Those words were exactly what he needed to hear though and he felt completely foolish for even thinking about leaving this man. He was the only person who’d shown such kindness and patience with him after all. 

Though his attention was soon drawn to Ishida as the creature had managed to hop onto his shoulder and had started nuzzling against his neck to reassure him as well. It was odd but appreciated. Both of them eventually helped him to calm down as well and he shyly glanced up at Mondo only to blink in surprise as the man ruffled his hair.

“Come on! We gotta get goin’! Th’ next town’s real far away and th’ earlier we leave th’ less monsters we gotta deal with!” _Glad yer feelin’ better though! Uh… If ya need anythin’ ya can jus’ ask me alright?_

His thoughts and Ishida’s clear amusement was enough to make him turn a bright red as he nodded in agreement and he awkwardly kept close to the other as they started walking out of the town together. Though he was quietly happy that Mondo had managed to find him. It was still terrifying that he didn’t know why he changed like that but knowing he had him and now Ishida to help him eased much of that.


	14. A Heated Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for the wait! Life happened so I couldn't get this chapter done until now!   
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
> *When a monster or any enemy is killed in Golden Sun it turns to ash so any blow from Mondo likely did the same.

Goodness… It felt like they had been walking for ages. Though he knew the reason it felt like that was that it was warmer than he or Mondo was expecting it to be. Not that Ishida seemed to be having any issues in the least. The little creature was sitting on his head and relaxing in the heat, nuzzling him every so often with a soft giggle. 

Though the strangest part of it was that Mondo hadn’t even noticed him in the least. At first he had merely assumed that he was focusing more on his well being with how broken down he’d been earlier but throughout the entire day he had not asked him about Ishida nor even reacted to his presence. Was there something he was unaware of going on? 

Ishida seemed to sense his confusion because he suddenly hopped onto Mondo’s shoulder, to his complete shock, and started informing him of why the other wasn’t reacting. Especially to what had just happened. 

“Ya don’t have to worry about th’ guy seeing me ya know? He can’t. Only Adepts can see Djinn after all!”

Oh goodness… If only he could see Ishida then… The mere thought of Mondo thinking he was losing his mind was enough to make him whimper and quiver in anxiety. How was he supposed to explain something that the other couldn’t see after all? 

“Uh… Ya alright? Ya look like ya saw a ghost or somethin’…” _The hell’s he lookin’ at? There’s nothing there… Shit… Now he’s gettin’ even more freaked out! What do ya see Taka? Its alright! Ya can tell me!_

Ishimaru merely gazed at Ishida at that and flushed as the Djinn hopped back onto his head, wringing his hands as he quietly informed Mondo about what on earth was happening. Even if he was still terrified what he might do in response Mondo had made it clear how much he wanted to be there for him and he was willing to at least put some faith in him with how supportive the other man had been so far. 

It seemed well founded too because despite how utterly confused he could sense he was, Mondo seemed willing to accept what he was telling him too. Perhaps because of what had happened last night most likely. Speaking of which… He still hadn’t a clue how he had suddenly changed like that nor if he was going to do it again. 

From what Ishida had told him it had nothing to do with his powers either so what on earth had caused it to happen and, more importantly, did his family know about it? If they did then why had he only started to change now? Was there some other factor he was unaware of? 

The amount of questions he had was staggering and he didn’t know where on earth to start to get the answers. With how the villagers were at home there wasn’t a chance he was going to be able to return. Not to mention his family had likely had to move somewhere else. Though where that could be he didn’t know either. Why!? Why was there so many confusing things happening to him?!

“Whoa there! Ya don’t have to get so worked up! Whatever’s bothering ya I’m here to help ya alright? Don’t ya worry!”

Ishida nuzzled at him until the wind that had been kicking up around them died down and he puffed himself up proudly, a small smile filling Ishimaru’s features at how utterly childish the little creature was being. He didn’t quite understand why he acted that way but he was quickly coming to appreciate his support nonetheless. Especially as he had already helped to answer some questions he’d had. 

It wasn’t long before the unmistakable sounds of monsters started filling the air however and he tensed as he moved closer to Mondo, the other man pulling out a sword in order to defend them. Where he kept that he wasn’t sure but he was merely glad to have him there. There sounded like there were quite a few monsters approaching after all. 

“Shit… We’re gonna be surrounded! Where th’ hell did all of them come from!? Stay behind me alright? I’ll make sure they don’t get to ya!” _Damn it… What th’ hell am I supposed to do!? I can’t take all of them!_

The sounds grew more intense as Mondo growled out his words and it wasn’t long before several monsters came into sight and bounded towards them. What were they supposed to do?! Mondo was right in that he couldn’t handle so many and he didn’t have any means of helping him either. What should he do? What _could_ he do?! 

As if by magic a bolt of fire shot out at the creatures right as they reached them, sending the snarling rat-like creatures flying back several feet before they hit the ground. What on earth was?! Mondo seemed just as baffled and stared at him as if to ask if he had done so to which he quickly shook his head. That meant…

“What are ya standing around for?! Get yer weapon out so I can help ya! Wait… Ya don’t have one do ya… Get that stick then!”

Ishimaru didn’t know what on earth Ishida was trying to get him to do but as long as it helped he was willing to do it. Thankfully there was a rather large stick near the bushes and he quickly held it out in front of him with shaking hands, blinking in confusion as Ishida hopped onto it only to gasp in shock as the Djinn seemed to flow into the branch with a giggle. 

“Okay now jus’ hit one of them with me! Don’t worry about getting hurt! I’ll protect ya from them! Whoa!! Swing now!!”

Ishimaru hardly had time to react to Ishida speaking to him from within the branch before one of the far too large rats leaped towards him, making him scream and do as the other suggested. The instant the branch touched it it squealed in agony and disintegrated right before his eyes leaving nothing more than dust. The sound was enough to cause the other monsters to back off as well and they were soon rushing back the way they had come as Mondo hacked at them and drove them off. 

What had just…? How had he done that!? He couldn’t help but stare down at what remained of the creature in utter horror, his thin frame shaking as he dropped the stick. It was just like what had happened to the wolf that had been chasing them. He’d wanted to defend himself but not end up killing the creature! 

Ishida must have sensed how he was feeling because he came out of the stick and landed on his shoulder to gently nuzzle at him in apology. Not that he was upset with the Djinn in the least. He’d only been trying to protect him. If Ishida hadn’t done that then both he and Mondo would mostly likely have died as well so he quietly sobbed and held the little creature close to his chest until Mondo came back. 

“Shit! Are ya hurt!? Oh… There’s nothing ya could do… It was gonna kill ya! I know this shit’s not easy but that’s jus’ how it is out here… Come on… Let’s get th’ hell out of here before they come back…” _Damn it… He shouldn’t have to put up with this shit… There’s way more monsters then there should be… What th’ hell’s goin’ on?_

Ishimaru slowly got to his feet and began following behind the other man as closely as he could. Mondo was right in that there were far more monsters roaming about than there should be but he still hoped they wouldn’t have to deal with a situation like that again. He didn’t want to end up repeating what had happened again. 

Thankfully there was still a lot of the day ahead of them so as long as they moved quickly they should be able to reach a town before nightfall. Though… What was he supposed to do if he started changing again? He couldn’t possibly hide it forever. Why? Why was this happening to him?


	15. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

The rest of the trip was both silent and uneventful. Ishimaru was still horrified with himself for what he had done and Mondo and Ishida seemed to understand that he needed the time to cope with it. The amount of reassurance he was getting was helping him however and he started slowly calming down from what had happened. 

Though… What was this odd feeling he was getting? Each time Mondo or Ishida showed him affection a strange urge to return it arose. Not to mention that he wanted to be as close to them as possible and had to restrain himself from leaning into the affection. He’d never felt anything like it before. Especially since any sort of contact made him anxious normally. Was something wrong with him?

Now that he thought about it that urge wasn’t the only change. Every since last night he’d been hearing things he shouldn’t be and felt far more alert than he usually was. The faint yet strong smell of the grass was hard to ignore as well as Mondo for some reason. It was a smell of sweat mixed with what seemed to be salt. Since the other was a pirate it wasn’t too surprising in all honesty. Not that he minded. His scent was strangely… Wait… What was he thinking!? 

He couldn’t help but flush at that and awkwardly attempt to hide it from the other the best that he could, speed walking ahead and keeping his gaze down even as he heard Ishida’s giggles and Mondo’s concerned thoughts. Why did he have to keep thinking such things? It was getting rather concerning with how frequently it was starting to happen. Not that he could understand why it occurred. Something most certainly was wrong with him…

It wasn’t long after that that the next town began to come into view however and he was both relieved and worried. How on earth were they going to hide another change? Would it even happen again? It was foolish to stay outside for too much longer in any case. It had taken them most of the day to travel there and he didn’t wish to risk what might happen if anyone were to catch sight of him once it became dark. 

Mondo seemed to share the same thoughts because he patted him on the shoulder and gently led him along to the town as he grinned down at him. The contact instantly made him start to blush again and he couldn’t help but hide his embarrassment by burying his face into the other’s side. Though oddly he found that he didn’t mind it all that much. 

He didn’t have time to dwell on it with how many thoughts starting appearing and he tensed as he clutched Mondo’s shirt and tried to block them out. It was a much larger town than the last one so that soon proved to be impossible. It was the most thoughts he’d ever been around so the cacophony of various voices drowned everything out and quickly overwhelmed him. To the point that Mondo’s shouts were muffled as the ground rushed up to meet him and carry him into the engulfing darkness. 

It felt like mere moments later that he sat right back up with a deep gasp and gazed around him wildly, blinking in bewilderment as he realized he was in bed and saw Ishida snoring in the corner. How had…? Had the entire trip been merely a dream? It certainly felt like it had with how much his head ached and how hazy what had just happened was. Perhaps he should take it easy from now on…

“Taka…? Ya alright? Ya scared the hell out of me… I wasn’t expecting ya to jus’ pass out like that…” _Damn… He was out for awhile… Good thing they still had some rooms at the inn…_

He froze as he heard Mondo’s voice and worried thoughts, turning a dark red as he gazed down to see Mondo lying next to him in bed. How long had he been there and why were they sharing a bed again?! He wasn’t able to ponder over it for long as Mondo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest with a soft grin making him let out a squeak of confusion and embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry about it… Yer fine now! I made sure we had the room way in the back too so no one would hear ya when ya changed!” _Wasn’t worth it though… He didn’t make a sound at all… Must have been because he was passed out… Heh good to see he’s okay though! He really did scare the hell out of me…_

Ishimaru felt his heart drop as Mondo told him that but as the other gently petted his head and his back his worries seemed to fade away, a soft groan of contentment escaping him as he leaned into his hand. What was this feeling? It was hard to describe it but he couldn’t help but seek out more affection as a result. Which was why he soon found himself rubbing and cuddling into Mondo as his tail thumped behind him to the other’s man’s complete amusement. 

For some reason seeing Mondo so pleased with him made him want to continue and he only came to his senses when the other man happened to stop to pull the blanket over them, a small squeak of shock escaping him as he apologized profusely. What on earth was he doing?! He was acting just like… an animal… Oh goodness… 

He was utterly ashamed at how he’d been behaving. How could he have let something like that happen? What if he lost control of himself again and hurt someone? He’d never forgive himself if that happened… That had to have been why he’d been feeling so odd lately too. Why hadn’t he been more careful!?

His panic instantly started to quell as he felt Mondo petting his head again and scratching behind his ears, the pirate holding him close as he gently hushed him. Why? Why was he so kind towards him? Even with how much the other had promised to care for him he still couldn’t understand it. Anyone else would have left him the instant he starting changing into a monster after all. So why did he…?

He sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around the other before nestling into his chest to let him ease him further. His head hurt too much to think about it. All he wanted was to stay in his arms like that. It was an embarrassing thought but at the moment he didn’t care for once. He just wanted- _needed_ to be held by him. 

Mondo seemed to understand because he pulled himself as close to him as he could and ran his fingers through his fur as he held him securely but carefully. The scent of salt and his sweat was hard to ignore with how close he was and he strangely didn’t mind it. It was a comforting sign of Mondo’s presence and it wasn’t long before he started drifting to sleep, his tail curling around him as he gently and sleepily bumped the other with his head.


	16. Strange Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

The sounds of people in the street below and the sunlight streaming from the window roused him the next morning, a soft yawn escaping him as he slowly opened his eyes and nuzzled into Mondo’s chest. It was perhaps the most rest he had ever gotten too. With how clear everyone’s thoughts were and how anxious he was it was not a terribly easy thing to achieve. 

Though his attention was soon drawn to the other man’s snores and he flushed a dark red as he realized that they had shared a bed for the second time. Not only that but the fact that he was so comfortable with it was embarrassing as well. Ishimaru didn’t know what it was but something about Mondo seemed to ease him and he couldn’t help but want to stay there with him. Why was this happening to him?

Ishida seemed to have woken up because he could hear him giggling from the corner and it only made him want to hide more. He’d always had trouble with these sorts of things. Due to how hateful and vile his hometown had been towards him he’d never been willing nor brave enough to try to get close to anyone. It was why he tended to let Mondo do most of the talking for them. 

He did want to get to know people despite all that though. It was a terribly lonely life he’d led so far and having Mondo hold him like he was now… It felt nice. Even if he didn’t understand the man nor his thoughts for the most part he did trust him. Maybe… That was why he’d been feeling so oddly around him? He was entirely new to everything they had been through so perhaps because he had to depend on his assistance that was why? It made sense along with how kind he was. 

In any case he was glad that he was there and he shyly stayed close to him until he woke, anxiously greeting him as he hid his face against his chest. It was going to take some time for him to get used to how affectionate Mondo was. Especially as he could hear the amusement and endearment for him in his thoughts which only added to how awkward and embarrassed he felt.  

“Heh… Hope ya slept well. Ya should prolly take it easy though… I don’t want ya to faint like that again…” _I can’t let him pass out like that again… What if he doesn’t wake up? He looks like he’s doin’ better though… Taka… I… I’m real glad yer okay…_

Goodness… Had it truly scared him that badly? It was rather surprising and concerning to hear how worried he was. He knew he couldn’t just sit around however. Even if he wasn’t used to so many thoughts there were things he had to figure out. Ishida seemed to share his sentiments because he hopped over to him and landed on the pillow nearby before nudging against him to get out of bed. 

As soon as he sat up he winched in pain however and carefully stood up, rubbing at his aching back as he went to get dressed. He must have hit the ground rather hard when he fainted. Either that or he slept awkwardly. Despite whichever it happened to be he got dressed as quickly as he could and gasped as Ishida nuzzled into his back with a grin, a whine of contentment escaping his lips before he could stop it. 

It seemed that his more wolf-like instincts were still quite prevalent. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that in all honesty. It was rather confusing and embarrassing but he could hear Mondo chuckling at his reaction as well. What was he supposed to do? Everything about what he was was entirely new to him and he tensed as he realized that he could clearly hear people speaking as if they were right next to him as well as smell what seemed to be flowers. 

How on earth was he able to do that?! He wasn’t able to focus on it for too long as Ishida merely cuddled into his back again and eased his rising panic with how relaxing and warm he happened to be. It wasn’t long before he had to lean against the wall either and he let out soft gasps as the Djinn giggled and reassured him. 

“Hey now! Ya don’t have to worry! I’m here to help ya out remember? Jus’ relax and we’ll figure this out! If ya want we can start training too! Ya wanna be able to control yer Psynergy better right?”

That wasn’t something he’d considered before… He did have trouble controlling his powers when he was overwhelmed and being able to read minds when he wanted instead of being forced to all the time sounded far better. It was at least worth attempting for not only his sake but for Mondo’s as well. He didn’t want to end up passing out in front of him again… 

He came out of his thoughts as he heard the door close and rushed over to see that Mondo had left to likely search for information again and to let him rest like he had suggested earlier. The fact that he had left like that made him want to prove himself even more however. He didn’t want to be such a burden on him… Ishida seemed to understand because he hopped onto his shoulder and nuzzled against him with a warm smile, pleased sounds leaving the creature as Ishimaru gently petted his head. They had work to do.


	17. Training Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

It felt like they had been training for ages. Ishida had chosen a spot where they wouldn’t be disturbed but with the heatwave it was difficult to focus. Which was why he eventually laid down in the grass to catch his breath as well as cool down. There was thankfully a river near the town so they weren’t at risk of getting heatstroke or anything similar. 

Ishida laid down on his chest with a sigh and grinned up at him as Ishimaru carefully drank from the water they had brought with them. The more he spent with the creature the more he started to understand him at least a little. He had far more energy than he did and despite how dramatic and childish he could be, the Djinn had honestly been quite helpful in teaching him so far. When it was needed he could be surprisingly mature. 

Though they hadn’t done more than try to get his bearings so far. It was concerning how hard it was for him to control his abilities and no matter how much he tried he couldn’t stop hearing thoughts from anyone who happened to pass by them. Was there something they were missing? 

“Yer doing good so far! Don’t ya worry! I’m sure yer gonna find out how to stop reading everyone’s mind! Maybe ya jus’ need to think about why ya can control some of yer Psynergy better?”

He gazed up at the other in surprise at that and frowned as he considered his words. It was true that his wind powers were far easier to quell when he needed to… It had always bothered him that he couldn’t do the same with his mind reading. Especially with how overwhelming and stressful it could be. What _was_ different between them? There had to be something…

He wasn’t able to think about it for long as he felt a gentle breeze around him and tensed as he realized his worrying was causing his powers to act up again. Why did he have to be so emotional all the time? All his worrying and anxiety did was cause him and others trouble. Not to mention that with how strongly and deeply he felt it it was hard to completely stop it. 

Wait… His emotions… Maybe that was why he couldn’t stop his mind reading? It made sense. He did worry about what people might end up doing to him all the time so perhaps his mind reading was a result of that? If that was the case though how was he supposed to control it at all? He was frightened of people for a good reason and even if he wanted to trust in others it was not going to be something he was sure he would ever completely get over. What was he supposed to do now? 

“I knew ya would get it! Ya don’t have to look so down though… I know its probably real hard for ya to deal with but… Ya got me here right? I promised I was gonna help ya learn how to use yer Psynergy and that’s what I’m gonna do! I’m here for ya Taka.” 

Tears started to form in his eyes as Ishida reassured him and he hugged the Djinn close to his chest as he sniffled, a serene smile filling his features as Ishida nuzzled into his chest and gazed up at him with fondness in his flaming blue eyes. Why this little creature wanted to help him so much and cared for him he didn’t know but he knew he could trust him nonetheless. 

Which was why he got to his feet after taking the time to calm down and wiped at his eyes, taking a deep breath before Ishida started assisting him again. Even if he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to relax enough to control his Psynergy he at least had to try. It wasn’t going to get any better if he didn’t. The best he could do was to put as much hard work and effort into as possible. 

The Djinn gazed at him warmly and instructed him to hold out his arm to his confusion and told him to focus like he had been before only on his hand this time. He wasn’t sure what that would accomplish but he closed his eyes anyway and did as he asked, ignoring any voices that happened to wander by them. His breathing began to slow as he did and he pushed all of his anxiety as far down as he could.

It wasn’t long after that he started to feel a breeze forming around them and he held back his surprise to let the wind grow stronger around them until Ishida told him to stop. Had he merely been going about it the wrong way? It certainly seemed like that was the case and he repeated the action several times before he had to stop and rest.

Now that he knew how to focus his powers at least somewhat perhaps he could do something similar with his mind reading? Despite how little faith he had in it working it was at least worth attempting. He didn’t wish to be overwhelmed so easily and end up passing out like before. He didn’t wish to be a burden on Mondo again… 

The mere thought of the other made his heart start to race and his face heat up oddly and he shook his head to drive the thoughts away as he hid behind his hands in embarrassment, his thin frame shaking as he pushed back the strange feelings. Why did he have to keep doing that? It was starting to get quite concerning with how often his thoughts kept wandering to Mondo. Though part of it was admittedly due to how worried about him he was. 

Now wasn’t that time for that in any case. He had to keep practicing. His control of over his Psynergy wasn’t going to get any better if he didn’t. With that he got to his feet and began focusing like he had been before, unaware of the look of pure mischievous amusement Ishida happened to be giving him as the Djinn resumed assisting him. It was going to be a long and weary day ahead.


	18. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The start of the chapter is from Mondo's POV but it'll switch back to Ishi after the line.  
> *Psynergy is incredibly draining but can be regained with rest as shown in the games with the inn mechanic.

Damn it where the hell was he?! After he’d left to look around the town and let Taka rest he’d come back several hours later to find him missing. None of the villagers had any idea of who he was talking about when he asked them either and the innkeeper had only seen him leave the building.

Damn it… Why the hell hadn’t he brought Taka with him? He knew it would have been stupid of him to do that with how he’d passed out earlier but Taka had kept telling him he was fine so why hadn’t he listened? It was just like what happened a few days ago…

A deep growl of irritation crawled up his throat at that and he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know what to do with the guy… It was obvious that he’d been through hell with how nervous and jumpy he was but trying to get him to understand that he wasn’t gonna up and leave him was like talking to a brick wall. Taka just couldn’t seem to understand that completely. 

Though just thinking like that made him regret it too. He knew that the other couldn’t help it. From what he knew of him he didn’t have a reason not to think like that. Hell he turned into a damn werewolf recently! That only made him start looking around for him more frantically though. The faster he found him the faster he could apologize for how stupid he’d been. 

Wait… What the hell was…? He frowned and squinted as he gazed into the distance at what looked like… a tornado?! What the hell!? The sky was completely clear! There was no way there should be a tornado over there! That meant… As what he was looking at clicked he took off as fast as he could towards it, his heart slamming against his chest out of worry and relief. Thank God for Taka’s powers…

—————————————-

It was surprising how quickly he was able to learn how to focus his Psynergy. The small tornado he’d made wasn’t terribly large but it was still reassuring to know that he could even make something like that when even conjuring anything had been so difficult before. Not that it hadn’t been utterly exhausting though. 

It took quite a bit of focus to even get it to the height it had been and it had only been for half a minute as well. Which was why he was currently splayed out on the grass breathing heavily as Ishida giggled in pure excitement and danced on his chest. Hopefully the more he practiced the less grueling it would be to use…

The sound of rustling grass immediately pulled him out of his thoughts and he had hardly turned to see who it was before he was pulled into a tight hug, his thin frame tensing at the sudden contact. Who on earth!? Oh… He quickly relaxed and flushed a bright red as he caught Mondo’s scent only to grow concerned as the other started apologizing to him. 

There was no need for him to do that. After all he was the one who had wandered off without telling him. Goodness… What had he been thinking? Why hadn’t he left him a note or at least something to inform him of where he was going to be? How could he have worried him like that after what happened the last time? How could-

“Its not yer fault. I shouldn’t have ya left alone like that… I’m sorry Taka…” _Thank God… Thank God he’s okay…_

His heart sank as the other cradled him against his chest and rubbed his back, speaking to him softly. Why was it that anytime he attempted to do anything he only brought him trouble? He didn’t know why Mondo cared for him like that but the fact that he did and that he had worried him so much only made him more determined not to do so again. 

Not that he was able to ponder over it for long as the larger man started rubbing his back more making him gasp and groan softly at how relieving it was along with cling to him more tightly. He could practically feel how amused the other was at it too and that only made him more embarrassed as despite that he couldn’t stop doing so. To the point that he was soon nuzzling up against him and humming softly in contentment as Mondo chuckled softly. 

What was this? Why did he feel the need to cuddle up to him like that? It had been a long day and he was extremely tired but that was still no excuse… He couldn’t understand the strange urge in the least nor why his heart was racing but it was compelling him all the same to keep going even if he knew it was awkward. It oddly felt… warm and inviting for some reason too… Was something wrong with him? Why? Why did he…?

“Ya wanna go back to th’ room? Ya look really tired… Don’t worry. I got ya.” 

Mondo’s words hardly registered with how comfortable he was and he merely curled against him as the other lifted him and started walking back down the path, breathing softly as he quietly enjoyed being in Mondo’s arms even if he could sense how people happened to be staring at them. Perhaps all of that training truly had exhausted him more than he knew. 

In any case… It was probably best to rest for awhile…


	19. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru just wants to live a normal life. Being an Adept makes that unlikely however. Especially when he starts to learn more about his family and rumors of strange occurrences start happening throughout Weyard.

Goodness… How long had he been asleep? Admittedly it wasn’t too surprising that that had happened with how much he had spent practicing earlier but as he slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings he couldn’t help but be puzzled as he saw how dim the room was, squinting and rubbing at his eyes with a soft yawn. Had it truly exhausted him that much? 

And more importantly… What was he snuggling into at the moment? It felt so soft and warm and he swore he could feel it moving too. Wait… Wasn’t he with…?! He immediately sat up as he realized what or rather who he was laying against and flushed a dark red as Mondo chuckled and pulled him close again, his warm smile only adding to how embarrassed he was. 

Why on earth did he keep waking up like that!? It was becoming more and more apparent that there was definitely something happening to him and he didn’t know what to make of it in the least. Mondo had such a strange effect on him and though he did oddly enjoy how affectionate the other man was with him he didn’t understand why it was happening at all. 

Could it have something to do with what had happened recently? It was the only explanation he could think of and he couldn’t help but try his hardest to hold back the urge to bump his head against Mondo as a result. He didn’t want to be an animal. He simply wanted to return to how he had been before. 

Mondo must have sensed how he was feeling because he ran his fingers through his hair and patted him on the back with a grin as he rested his arm around his shoulders. 

“Ya don’t gotta be embarrassed! I’m just glad ya slept well! Ya feelin’ hungry? I think we can still get somethin’ to eat before it gets dark.” _Damn he was tired… Glad he’s doing better though…_

What was…? While the other man had been nothing but kind towards him so far he had never been quite like this with him before and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Especially as Mondo helped him to his feet and kept his arm around him as he kept talking to him about what he’d managed to find out earlier. What was he attempting to do?

Ishida certainly found it amusing as well because the Djinn giggled at them from across the room and seemed to be smirking at them as he plodded over to them to sit on top of Ishimaru’s head like he usually did, the Adept sighing softly and flushing as Mondo only pulled him closer. It was going to take him some time to get used to this sort of thing…

Thankfully as they made their way down the stairs it quickly became apparent that it wasn’t terribly crowded at the moment so he felt a little more at ease. Even if he could hear the innkeeper’s amused thoughts upon seeing them as she led them to a table in the back. Mondo seemed to be making an effort to make him feel more comfortable as well because he made sure to let him sit in the corner and glared at anyone who happened to be looking over at them. 

He just couldn’t understand why. Had he truly worried the other that much earlier? It seemed to be the only explanation for his behavior and he couldn’t help but feel terrible for making Mondo act that way. The other shouldn’t have to be that careful around him. 

“So uh… What do ya wanna eat? They have a pretty damn big market around here so they got a lot more stuff we can try… Uh… I’m not good at this kinda thing… Its just… I wanna get to know ya better and help ya out more… And before ya think I’m just doin’ it because of what happened earlier I’m not. It just… It made me think about how I was actin’ around ya before…” _Damn I hope that didn’t sound stupid… I just want the guy to know that he’s important to me… Uh! If yer hearin’ this I mean it!! Yer important to me! I uh… I like bein’ around ya Taka! Damn I sound like an idiot!_

Before Mondo could become any more embarrassed he hugged him tightly and sniffled as he gazed up at him in pure shock and happiness at his words, his thin frame shaking as he tried to comprehend what he’d just heard. He could sense that Mondo was being honest after all and he just didn’t understand why this man thought of him so highly. 

Which was why he merely buried his face into his side and cried, reassured only as Mondo wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back. He couldn’t understand his kindness and he likely never would but he did appreciate it quite a bit. Especially as the other man gently dried his tears with a calloused hand and smiled down at him. 

Was this what it was like to have a friend? Were they friends? He didn’t know but he was quietly happy to have the other with him even if it still puzzled him for the most part. Mondo had already more than proven how much he cared about him after all with everything they had been through so far. He had to depend on him. 

He took the time to calm down in any case and shyly apologized for reacting like that only to blink in surprise as Mondo ruffled his hair and chuckled, moving his arm to rest around his shoulders again as he assured him that it was alright. Ishimaru smiled softly at that and leaned against him as he gazed back over to where the innkeeper was smugly watching them, blushing as he anxiously informed her of what he wished to have before wringing his hands. Today was certainly rather embarrassing…


End file.
